In the Beginning
by SiriusEdwardLover
Summary: This is a story about the beginning of the Potter legacy. What was James Potter really like? And how about his best friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter? My first ever Fan Fiction…


Fan Fiction

Fan Fiction

ok, this is my first story, so i hope you like it. please, if you read it, just comment. I even allow anonomyous (did i spell that right?) reviews!!

In the Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Start**

A small boy pushing an unusually trolley shoved his way through the seemingly endless crowd that stood between him and his destination: A huge scarlet train spewing gray smoke and bearing the words _Hogwarts Express. _He shivered with pleasure.

"James! James! Oh, where has that boy gotten to?" he heard a disgruntled voice call.

"Coming Mum!" he yelled in reply.

His mother and father struggled through the mass of people. The woman reached down and tried desperately to smooth his jet black hair.

"Oh Mum, lay off! You're embarrassing me," he added in a whisper.

"Well, can you imagine what I'm going through right now? My baby is going off to school. What am I going to do with myself?" she asked tearfully.

"Great, here we go again. I promise to write once a week. And I am not your baby!" James said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Darling, please. Leave the boy alone. He'll be just fine. After all, he's only going to school. Those were the best times of my life," his father cut in.

James shot him a grateful look, while Mrs. Potter glared at him.

Just then, a golden bell began to ring. James scurried off after quickly hugging his mother and clasping hands with his father.

"Goodbye, son!" Mr. Potter called, while his wife tearfully clutched a handkerchief to her eyes.

"Parents," mumbled James as he walked down the aisle on the train.

"Tell me about it," replied a tall boy with dark hair. "My name's Sirius. Sirius Black. But I bet your mum and dad aren't nearly as bad as mine. The whole way here all I heard from them was 'Now son, you have a reputation to live up to. The Blacks have been in the Slytherin House for generations"' Blah blah blah! You know what? I really don't give a rat's ass," he said, fuming. "Well anyway, wanna get a compartment together?"

"Sure, Black. Why not?" replied James. "So," he said after they had settled into a compartment, "tell me more about this whole Slytherin family of yours. I guess you're a pureblood, then?" he asked with contempt.  
"Come off it, I'm not like that. If I had a choice, I would be in Gryffindor in a heartbeat," the other boy replied moodily, glaring out the window as the countryside flashed by in a whirl of green. "So, what do you want to be in?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Are you mad? Gryffindor, of course. Everyone knows that that's the best house."

They settled into an akward silence until a thin boy with greasy black hair and sallow skin pushed open the door. His school robes barely covered his ankles, and his long nose twitched slightly as he said, "Can anyone in here fix my glasses?"

"Sure, mate," said Sirius, brandishing his wand. "What happened to you? You look like some Muggle who got beat up by a gang or something."

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, his glasses began to shrink and squeeze his head painfully. "Ow!" he managed to yell.

James and Sirius roared with laughter as the poor kid stumbled around, trying desperately to pull of his shrinking spectacles.

Alerted by the commotion, as pretty girl with soft red hair and piercing green eyes poked her head in. "Severus Snape!" she yelled. "What happened?"

Severus finally managed to free himself and pointed a quivering finger at James and Sirius, who were still laughing uncontrollably. "Bloody gits!"

With a disgusted look, the girl grabbed Snape's arm and stomped out of the compartment. James looked at his new-found and said, "This could be the start of a profitable friendship."

Halfway through the journey, a plump witch with gray hair and a red-striped dress with a trolley piled high with sweets came rattling down the hall. "Sweets, dears?" she asked, stopping by Sirius and James.

"Yeah, one of everything. And a pitcher of marmalade," said Sirius, jumping to his feet and pulling out a large bag overflowing with golden galleons, shining happily in the afternoon light.

"Same here," added James, also pulling out some money. But in his bag there were also some silver sickles and bronze knuts tainting the gold. But none of that mattered a few seconds later when the two boys were stuffing their faces with sticky sweets. James popped a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean into his mouth and quickly spat it out. "Disgusting! I knew I didn't like these things! Now I taste vomit," he exclaimed, grimacing.

Sirius laughed, "Luck of the draw, mate." He chucked a bean into his own mouth and choked. He managed to spit out just one word: "Earwax!"

James burst out laughing leaving Sirius sitting with a look of absolute disgust on his face. But the moment didn't last long. Once again, their door burst open. This time a pale boy with silvery-blond hair and an arrogant look on his pinched face entered. He was flanked by 2 huge troll-like boys, both of whom had menacing looks on their faces. The compartment's residents immediately straightened up.

"Well, well, well," the small boy said casually. "Look who it is. Long time no see, Black. I'm surprised to see you in his company. After all, didn't your dear old mummy say that you were only to keep company with purebloods? Should I send her a little message, or will you be joining us in the Slytherin section where you belong? After all, that's where any wizard of good breeding ends up."

"No, that won't be necessary as I'm not going to be in Slytherin. And you can take your good breeding and shove it up my-!"

Before he could finish, a raggedy boy stepped through the threshold of the compartment door. "S-Sorry," he stuttered, his eyes quickly jerking down to look at the floor. "Didn't mean to interrupt your meeting. I just need a seat. Some large, round boy stole mine, and I thought it was best to just let him have his way."

"Yeah, grab a seat. We're finished here. Pinky and his trolls were just leaving," said James, glaring at the boy with blond hair.

Lucious turned bright red. "C'mon," he muttered to his cronies. They turned and swept out leaving the other 3 boys alone.

"Th-thanks for that. My name's Remus Jerof Lupin. I'm a first year. Same with you, I'd assume? I mean about being a first year, of course. Not the name," he explained with a nervous laugh.

"Mate, calm down and take a seat. You're acting like we're gonna turn into werewolves and bite you!" ordered Sirius, causing Remus to give a little squeak. "So, which house do you want to be in? We're pulling for Gryffindor. But that git Malfoy better stay in Slytherin, where he belongs."

"Yeah, I've done some research, and Gryffindor seems to be the best by far!" Remus exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa!" James yelled suddenly, his unruly black hair smoking slightly. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"That my friend was your first ever Fire Fairy attack! Looks like your friend Lucious didn't appreciate being called Pinky. Man, I've done that loads of times to my brother. Mum got so mad when he broke her vase to douse his head. Of course, she walloped _me, _but whatever. I just set another one on him for letting her find out," Sirius chuckled.

"I'm gonna kill him!" fumed James, his eyes flashing darkly.

"Umm, getting into trouble on your first day might not be a good idea," piped Remus. "But, then again. It's your decision!" he added hastily as James scowled at him.

Sirius quickly distracted James with scary stories, and soon all three boys were getting along like old friends. The rest of the journey passed quickly. When the train finally came to a screeching stop, the sky had fallen prey to darkness. As the boys exited the train, a rough voice called out, "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!"

The owner of the voice staggered toward the new arrivals. A collective gasp went up from the crowd.

"Blimey, who's that?" James half whispered, half shouted

He was looking at a giant.


End file.
